A Fairy Tail Thanksgiving
by xSteleAliniax
Summary: Complete! What happens when the couples of Fairy Tail get together for Thanksgiving? Read to find out! (Nalu, Jerza, Gale, Gruvia; three-shot) (Rated T for suggestive wording/language)
1. The Plan

**A Fairy Tail Thanksgiving**

 **Part 1: The Plan**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

 **Beta'd By: _SamGreg_**

* * *

 _November 21, 10:00am_

It was the Monday before Thanksgiving and the members of Fairy Tail were all milling about the guild hall, either chatting with one another, making plans for the holiday, or trying to snag last minute job requests before taking a few days off.

Lucy and Natsu sat at a table with Levy and Gajeel, chatting about their weekend. Lucy and Levy had gone to a book signing that Saturday, and were both animatedly retelling all the events that had taken place. The two boys were both slumped in their sets, neither paying much attention as the girls prattled on. It wasn't until Lucy whacked him in the back of the head that Natsu realized he'd fallen asleep. He'd thought he had been sort of listening at least. He gave Lucy a sheepish sideways grin, but she responded with a death glare that was equal to one of Erza's. He cowered in his chair and vowed to pay better attention.

Gajeel cracked up at Natsu for letting a "little girl" boss him around. At least until Levy turned to him with her own glare. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance but stayed quiet.

At another table, Gray and Juvia sat with Wendy and Carla. They were talking about a job Wendy had found earlier that morning. She wanted the water mage and the ice wizard's help with the mission. It sounded easy enough, Gray thought, and agreed to help the young dragon slayer out. Juvia agreed only because her "darling Gray" was going and she most certainly wasn't going to be left behind. They agreed to a meeting time the following week, and Wendy and Carla rushed off.

Erza stared across the hall with scrutinizing eyes, as if looking for trouble. An untouched piece of strawberry cake sat in front of her, and she gripped a fork and knife in her hands as if ready for battle. Jellal sat next to her, black glasses perched on his nose and a leather bound poetry book propped on one knee.

Mirajane popped up out of nowhere next to Erza and looked dreamily over at Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel, where Erza's terrifying gaze was currently fixated.

"Have you noticed all the ships that have gone official this year?!" Mira enthused, completely ignoring Erza's death glare. Mira and Jellal were probably the only two people in Fiore who weren't affected by Erza's scary demeanor.

"Ships?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow at the white-haired mage. Mira nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes! Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, even _Jerza_!" She gave Erza a wink and then giggled. "Isn't it exciting?!" Jellal snorted but said nothing.

"What do all of those ridiculous words mean?" Erza asked. She sometimes wondered if Mira was okay in the head. She said the most peculiar things...

"Natsu/Lucy; Gajeel/Levy; Gray/Juvia; me and you." Jellal said without looking up from his book. He scratched his nose with his pinky finger and then adjusted his glasses.

"Exactly!" Mira grinned. Erza sighed, ignoring them both. Mira went on when it was clear that Erza wasn't going to say anything. "Wouldn't it be fun to have all the couples come together for Thanksgiving?" Mira sighed dreamily, still staring at the small group across the room.

"That," Erza said slowly. "Is not a terrible idea." Mira brightened.

"Really?! Oh, I'm so excited!"

"We'll have it at our place." Jellal said, flipping a page in his book. "Hmm, I do find Poe to be rather depressing." Erza gaped beside him.

"What do you mean OUR place?"

"Precisely what I said, Titania." He replied. A small smirk played at the edges of his lips.

"You mean MY place." She corrected.

"But I live there, too." He flipped another page. "' _Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary; over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore; while I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping; as of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door_.'" He turned a knowing smirk her way, then gave her a not so inconspicuous wink that made her cheeks heat.

"You're such a good storyteller!" Mira grinned at him.

"Thank you," he nodded seriously. "I like Poe."

"But-you just said it was depressing!" Erza reminded him. He shrugged.

"So are we having the dinner at our place?" He asked, looking back at his book.

"It's _MY_ place!" She insisted.

"Oh, my mistake. I guess all of my clothes and belongings are just there to keep you company."

" _Jellal_ ," Erza growled, and resisted the urge to stab him with her fork. He grinned and didn't look up. Finally, she gave up. " _Fine_."

"Yay!" Mira clapped excitedly. "Oh, I wish I could make it!" Erza and Jellal both glanced at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked. "Of course you'll be there, this was YOUR idea."

"Oh, I won't be in town this weekend, I'm afraid!" She gave them an innocent smile. "Elfman, Lisanna and I are going on a family vacation!" Erza scowled at the table. Now she had to plan a Thanksgiving dinner on her own.

"Very well, then." She stood to her feet and walked across the room with quick, purposeful strides. Before she even reached the table, four sets of eyes glanced up at her. Gajeel and Natsu both gulped and scooted farther away. Levy and Lucy at least attempted to not look afraid.

"Hello, Erza," Lucy greeted, trying for a smile.

"You four," the scarlet-haired mage pointed at them, making them all flinch back. _What did we do now?_ Lucy wondered. "You will come to my home for Thanksgiving dinner." Her tone was final, and all four stared at her in open-mouthed disbelief for a long moment.

"Uh, hate to break it to ya, Red," Gajeel said. "But I've got other plans for the holiday." He put an arm around Levy and crushed her against his chest.

"Yeah, us, too." Natsu tried to do the same, but got an elbow in the gut before he could get close.

"No, we don't, Natsu. Don't be rude!" She chided him. He slumped and scowled at his lap. "We would love to go have dinner with you, Erza." Lucy grinned.

"Yeah, we will, too!" Levy managed to get out, even though Gajeel was trying to shush her. He scowled, too, but didn't fight against her. Erza nodded and turned on her heel without another word.

"Luce!" Natsu whined when the requip mage was out of earshot. "Why do you hate me?!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Natsu, don't be so dramatic." She poked his cheek. "You and I both know that we didn't have any plans for Thanksgiving. Besides,"

"Fairy Tail is a family!" Levy finished, and the two girls exchanged a grin.

"I already want to leave," Natsu moaned. Lucy elbowed him again. "Okay, okay!"

Across the room, Erza turned her glare on Gray and Juvia. "You two," both paled at her commanding presence, but said nothing. "You will join me for Thanksgiving dinner." The pair blinked up at her. "Is that a problem?" She raised a challenging eyebrow.

"N-No, ma'am!" Gray said hastily, plastering on a fake smile. "We'll be there!"

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else!" Juvia added with fake enthusiasm. Erza looked appeased. She nodded and strode back over to her table.

"You think we can get out of it?" Gray whispered, watching Erza walk away. Juvia shuddered and shook her head.

"I don't want to find out what happens if we don't show up..."

"Yeah, you're right." Gray slumped.

Meanwhile, Erza walked back to her table, where a very pleased-looking Jellal still sat, smirking at her as she sat down across from him.

"How did it go?" He asked conversationally.

"What do you mean?" She pulled her cake in front of her and started to eat.

"Did you scare them into joining us?" His tone was casual, but his face still showed amusement.

"I did no such thing!" Erza snapped, taking a huge bite of cake. "We must get at least six of these for Thursday." She said around a mouthful of cake. Jellal snorted.

"Why six?"

"Because five will not be enough."

"Naturally," he nodded. He pulled out a slip of paper that he had tucked inside his poetry book, and a blue pen that had mysteriously appeared at the table. He clicked it open and poised it over the page. "Alright, Erza. What else should we get?"

* * *

 _November 22, 2:00pm_

A group of eight sat around Erza's living room while they came up with a plan for Thanksgiving dinner. Lucy and Levy sat together on one love seat, Gray sat with Juvia on the other love seat, Gajeel and Natsu both stood on opposite sides of the room, both with their arms crossed. Jellal sat against the wall near Lucy and Levy, clipboard in hand for all the instructions Erza was making him write down, as Erza paced in front of them.

"Why do we have to split into teams?" Lucy asked, still trying to wrap her mind around Erza's complex plan.

"Because that is the best course of action." Erza replied, seriously. Gray spoke up from near her.

"Yeah, but this isn't a battle we're planning for... It's just dinner."

"Your point, Gray?" She raised an eyebrow. Gray shrugged.

"Are we splitting into teams of two?" Lucy asked, looking over at Natsu, who had a comically confused looked on his face.

"No," Erza said. She paused in her pacing and held a hand out for the clipboard. Jellal passed it to her and she flipped to a page. "Team A will be Lucy, Juvia, and Jellal."

"What?!" Lucy and Natsu exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh, dear." Juvia slumped, clutching onto Gray's arm harder and sending Erza a seething look behind her back. Gray looked unaffected by this announcement. That is, until Erza announced the next team.

"Team B," Erza continued, ignoring them. "Levy, Gray... And Natsu."

"What?!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed in unison, then glared at each other, then pointedly looked in opposite directions.

"That is your team," Erza glared right at Natsu. He gulped. "Team C, obviously, leaves myself and Gajeel." She looked pointedly over in the iron dragon slayer's direction, as if waiting for some objections, but when none came she just nodded and flipped to a new page on the clipboard. "Right. Jellal?" She gestured to the blue-haired wizard, who was already standing up, a stack full of loose papers in hand.

"Team A," he handed a neatly printed sheet of mint green paper to each member, then repeated the process with a pastel blue sheet to Team B's members. "Your instructions." Was all the explanation he provided. Lucy and Levy exchanged confused looks before glancing down at their own sheets.

"Hey, don't I get one?" Gajeel asked, arms still folded over his chest.

"No," Erza said without looking up from her paper. "You will be working with me."

"Doing what, exactly?" He tried to sound unconcerned, but his tone came out more suspicious than anything else.

"Cooking, of course." She stated, matter-of-factly. Everyone except for Jellal gaped at the redhead.

" _What?_!" Came the collective reply. She glanced up with a frown, eyes flicking around the room.

"What?"

" _Gajeel's_ going to cook?" Natsu scoffed. "I'll starve." Lucy kicked him with her booted toe. "Ow!"

"Yeah, cooking ain't really my shtick." He said gruffly, apparently deciding not to take offense at Natsu's insult, at least not yet. "That's more Shrimp's thing." He nodded at Levy, who blushed and pretended to be very interested in her instruction list. Jellal raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why don't you ask Pretty Boy to help you?" Natsu asked, and just barely avoided another kick from Lucy. He scooted away from her before sticking his tongue out. She cast a glare on him, but he ignored her. _He'll pay for that later_...

"Who are you referring to, Natsu?" She asked in a challenging tone. He paled and shrank back closer to Lucy, the lesser of two evils.

"I think he means me." Jellal supplied helpfully in a nonchalant tone. He leaned against the wall near Erza, merely observing the chatter around him.

Erza narrowed her eyes at Natsu but said nothing. Natsu pretended to pick at a fingernail so he could avoid her gaze. After a moment she sighed and continued on.

"Team A," she recited, flipping to the green page in her clipboard. "Your job will be to gather the food, preferably by Wednesday at two P.M. sharp."

"Uh," Lucy started to object.

"And do not be cheap, either," she pointed at Lucy, who shrank back against the couch cushions. She scowled when Erza wasn't looking. Apparently, SHE was the cheap one in the group. "Make sure you buy the exact ingredients listed on the back side of your sheet."

"Aye, sir." Lucy muttered unenthusiastically. Natsu snorted a laugh. Now tired of standing, he squeezed in beside Lucy. He gave her a crooked grin when she scowled at him. Her expression softened, just slightly, and she allowed him to stay.

"Team B," she glanced between the three members with a commanding force, lingering on Natsu the longest. "Music, decorations, entertainment."

"Woo, we get the fun job!" Natsu pumped a fist in the air.

"Do not take this responsibility lightly, Natsu," Erza reprimanded him. He looked away and pouted. Lucy patted his knee in reassurance. "Anyway," Erza continued. "As I said, Gajeel and I will handle all of the food prep. So the rest of you do not have to worry over that."

"If Gajeel is cooking than we DO have something to worry about." Natsu muttered in Lucy's ear. She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"I heard that, Salamander." Gajeel shot right back.

"Make sure you all make a plan to get together, in a timely manner." Erza flipped the pages back over on the clipboard and then tucked it under her arm. "If you have any questions or concerns, you may speak with me directly. I will be available whenever you need me. That will be all." Her tone was dismissive, and for a moment everyone just sat there in confusion.

"That's... Really all you called us here for?" Levy asked after several moments.

"Yes." Erza turned on her heel and left the room without further comment.

"Um..." Levy looked to Lucy and raised a questioning eyebrow. Lucy shrugged. She didn't understand Erza any more than Levy. Six sets of eyes fell on Jellal next. His face was set in a neutral expression, which was pretty typical of the blue-haired wizard.

"Don't look at me," he said. "I know nothing, either."

"But she's YOUR girlfriend." Natsu pointed out.

"And Lucy is yours." Jellal returned. "Are you going to tell me you know everything there is to know about her? Including every motive?" He raised an eyebrow at the pinkette. Lucy glanced over at him with a similar expression. Natsu glanced between them and then scowled at his lap.

"Well, if that's all..." Gajeel stood to his feet and stretched. "Come on, Shrimp. Let's get out of the 'Red-Haired-Devils' lair." Natsu cackled at the joke, but Levy and Lucy just shook their heads and sighed. Juvia coughed to hide a laugh. Gray just smirked. Jellal remained indifferent.

"I'll call you boys later to set up a time to get together, alright?" Levy waved at Natsu and Gray who waved back unenthusiastically. Neither would have minded working with the blue-haired script mage, but working with each other? They would rather do almost anything else.

"Come on, Luce. Let's go, too." Natsu stood and pulled Lucy up with him. Juvia and Gray were standing as well.

"Shall we set up a time now, or later?" Juvia asked, glancing between Jellal and Lucy. Lucy shrugged. She didn't care either way.

"Eight A.M. tomorrow." Jellal stated. "We'll meet at the guild."

"Eight?" Lucy slumped at the thought of the early hour.

"I will be there at seven forty-five." Juvia announced, shooting Lucy a smug look. She still didn't like Lucy, it seemed. Even after Lucy and Natsu started dating, Juvia never stopped thinking of the blonde as a love rival for Gray.

"And I'll be sleeping until ten." Gray muttered beside her.

"I'll be sleeping until noon." Natsu challenged back. Lucy sighed and tugged on Natsu's arm.

"Come on, let's go. See you tomorrow, Jellal. Juvia." She nodded to them in turn and they nodded back. The pair left.

"So..." Natsu said as he and Lucy walked from Erza's house. Lucy glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. His tone was suspicious. He winked down at her. "Your place or mine?"

* * *

 **( Disclaimer: The poem that Jellal read from was _The Raven_ , by Edgar Allen Poe. I do not own this poem, and I do not own _Fairy Tail.)_**

 **A/N: End of part 1! Not much going on other than everyone being bossed around by Erza, haha. Typical day, huh? It seemed fitting that Erza would take the lead and go way overboard to make sure everything was exactly so. And I thought the idea of her making Gajeel cook with her was too fun to pass up! Anyway, look out for part 2 tomorrow! Byyyeee!**


	2. Let's Go Shopping

**A Fairy Tail Thanksgiving**

 **Part 2: Let's Go Shopping**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

 **Beta'd By: _SamGreg_**

* * *

 _November 23, 7:50 A.M_

Lucy, Juvia, and Jellal sat at a table in the nearly empty guild hall. Most of the guild members had left that morning, either to finish last minute jobs or to join family and friends for the upcoming holiday. Lucy was waiting, rather impatiently, for Kinana to bring her out her extra-large, skinny vanilla latte with a double shot of espresso. Juvia had ordered something called a "Raindrop Supreme," and Jellal had just ordered a coffee, black.

The three were quiet as they waited for their orders to arrive. However, whilst Juvia and Jellal both looked ready for action, Lucy did not. Her coffee maker had been broken the day before when a certain Dragon Slayer had accidentally crushed it under his iron fist, so she couldn't wake up to the smell of brewing coffee like she normally would. Said Dragon Slayer had also kept her up half the night, so she was feeling a bit on the sluggish side. She slumped in her seat, occasionally tugging her cream-colored shawl tighter around herself. The thin, light pink top she wore underneath did little to keep her warm, but Natsu had insisted she wear it today; it was his favorite shirt of hers. A coffee brown skirt and ivory leggings offered her some warmth, as well as dark brown boots that just touched her calves.

"Here's your order!" Kinana chirped, sounding much like Mira. Lucy resisted the urge to growl at her exuberance so early in the morning. "Do you need anything else?" She glanced around at the three team members who all shook their heads.

"That will be all, Kinana. Thank you." Jellal nodded at her. Kinana gave a bow and then headed back behind the bar. "Shall we begin, then?" He suggested, glancing between his two teammates.

"I am ready." Juvia nodded and sat up straighter. The pair looked over at Lucy, who still slumped half asleep against the table. Her chin rested in her hand, elbow on the table, eyes half-closed, coffee clutched in one hand. "Are you still asleep, Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"Long night?" Jellal suggested with an amused smirk.

"Shut up." She snapped, but her voice came out muffled from where her mouth rested against her palm. She groaned and lifted her head, taking a long drink of coffee. The scalding liquid helped perk her up a little bit, enough that she was able to push herself to her feet. She yawned hugely and tried to blink her eyes awake. "Okay, let's get this over with."

 **XxX**

Team A stood in Magnolia's top market place with Erza's expansive list in hand. They each held an identical sheet of mint green parchment, of which held every ingredient, food item, dish, and cooking utensil they would need for this trip. She was also gracious enough to include dollar amounts of each item, with an estimated total at the bottom. Lucy's eyes had bulged when she first saw the number of zeros at the end of that three. Even if they split the bill three ways, it was still going to be a particularly pricey outing.

 _Shopping_ , Lucy thought irritably. She was going grocery shopping with Jellal and Juvia. What in Mavis name had prompted this? She glanced down at the list in her hand. Right. Erza.

"Should we split up? We might get things done faster that way." Lucy suggested. The sooner she could get this over with, the better. She didn't relish the thought of spending the day with these two. Even if they were technically guild mates, and now teammates, it wasn't as if the three of them actually ever spent any significant time together.

"No." Jellal answered without hesitation. His tone was nearly as commanding as Erza's, and for a moment the two girls just stared. Lucy gulped uncomfortably. "Erza wants us to work as a team." He added. So, that was it. He didn't want to make his scary girlfriend angry…

"Let's start with the boxed items." Juvia suggested, looking over the list. "If we wait until the end to get the cold items, they won't be likely to go bad while shopping."

"Good idea, Juvia." Jellal remarked with a nod. "Let's start over there."

* * *

 _November 23, 8:30 A.M. – Team B_

Natsu, Levy, and Gray were currently roaming the isles of Magnolia Beats, a popular music and entertainment store. It was dimly lit, with black lights that made Gray's white t-shirt glow like a light bulb. Levy and Natsu both wore dark clothing, so the black light didn't work on them, but it did gleam off their teeth when they smiled, something that Natsu found to be pretty amusing.

"What kind of entertainment are we going to get for a Thanksgiving dinner?" Gray asked with a frown. He was trying to read the sheet of paper in one of the dancing red and blue strobe lights without much success.

"Dragon Tails!" Natsu hooted excitedly. Levy and Gray both looked at him with similar expressions of disbelief.

"Like… The cartoon?" Gray deadpanned.

"No, idiot! The game!" Natsu rolled his eyes. Duh. Levy giggled.

"Um, maybe we should look around a bit?" She suggested.

"I'm surprised Erza didn't specify a certain kind of entertainment." Gray remarked as they walked around. "Oh, how about this one?" Gray pulled out a small rectangular box with the word " _Icebreakers_ " printed in blocky lettering across the front. Natsu blanched.

"No way in hell, Ice Freak!" He shuddered, horrified at just the thought.

"Natsu," Levy placed a gentle hand on his arm and looked up at him with patient eyes. " _Icebreakers_ has nothing to do with actual ice. It's just a game to get conversation going. It's most useful in situations where a lot of the people present don't know each other."

"Well, we all know each other, so what's the point?" Natsu grumbled, still not liking the idea of any game with the word "ice" in it. He yawned, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Are we boring you, Flame Brain?" Gray asked with mock concern. Natsu turned a glare his way.

"Shut up, you naked Popsicle!" He shot back.

"What the hell does that even mean, you pyro?" Gray rolled his eyes, hands gripping the hem of his white t-shirt as if seconds away from pulling it off. Natsu got in his face and glowered up at him.

"It means that you're always naked! Duh!"

"Um, guys?" Levy tried, shifting uncomfortably as the two hotheads started to create a scene. A few people stopped to stare at their little group.

"At least I'm not a flame eating moron!" Gray snapped, pushing his forehead against Natsu's.

"No, you're just an ice cube eating idiot!"

"Oh, hey Erza!" Levy called out loudly. Both boys immediately stopped their bickering and hugged one another.

"We're best friends!" They said in unison. Levy raised her eyebrows at them, tiny hands on tiny hips. They jumped apart.

"Hey!" Natsu pointed an accusing finger at the short woman. "You tricked us!"

"Because you were acting like children." Levy scowled at them both. "And you'd better start acting civil and help me get this job done before I call Erza to come down here. And you know she won't be happy about the intrusion."

"Aye," Natsu grumbled.

"Yeah, whatever." Gray agreed.

"Good, let's get to work, then!"

* * *

 _November 23, 8:30 A.M._

Erza and Gajeel stood inside Magnolia's bakery, a place the scarlet-haired mage often frequented, and spent a great deal of money at. Currently, she was studying a catalog of the different cake designs available. She flipped the pages with a serious expression, intently examining each one in detail.

"Will ya just pick one, Red?" Gajeel grumbled from where he stood leaning against the wall, bulky arms crossed over his chest, and a typical surly look on his face.

"Hush, I'm concentrating." Erza didn't look up from the page.

"Why am I even here?" He muttered, half to himself.

"You are here to offer opinions," she answered, though her tone suggested that said opinions wouldn't be taken very seriously.

" _Right_ ," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, how about this one?" Erza ushered him over. He grumbled under his breath but came over to look at the picture she gestured at. She jabbed it with a finger. Gajeel paled in horror, red eyes going wide. "Well?" Erza gestured impatiently.

"It's, uh… Sorta gruesome for a cake." He finally got out.

"I think it is lovely." Erza nodded appreciatively.

"Is that blood?" Gajeel pointed to a spot of red pooling around a corner of the cake, and trailing down the side.

"Actually, it's strawberry sauce!" Chirped a petite blonde who popped up from behind the counter. "Hello, Erza! Welcome back! Will you be having your usual?"

"Not today." Erza pointed at the picture in front of her. "How long will it take you to do six of these?" The blonde came around the counter to stand by Erza, glancing down at the page. Her hazel eyes lit up.

"Ooh, this is a special the boss came up with just for you, Erza!" She exclaimed with a giggle. "Because you're one of our best customers! We can whip you up some of these, no problem!"

"By what time should I expect these to be finished?" Erza asked.

"I'd say, no later than three o'clock!" The girl beamed. Erza thought for a moment.

"I suppose that will have to do. You can't rush perfection." She nodded seriously. "Put the order on my tab."

"Of course, Erza! Happy Thanksgiving!" The blonde waved as Erza and Gajeel left the bakery.

"Are you sure about that design?" Gajeel asked as the two walked down the street.

"Of course," Erza nodded. "It screams 'Thanksgiving.'"

"It screams something," he muttered under his breath. "So, what now?"

"Now, I need your help with something..."

* * *

 _November 23, 2:00 P.M._

The teams were all gathered back at Erza's, seated around her kitchen table as they waited for the redhead to finish inspecting all the items they'd brought back. Lucy and Juvia were visibly sweating. Even though they had been given an exact list of items, and had had Jellal with them, they still couldn't be certain that everything would be to Erza's standards. Team B's group had less specific instructions, and Levy held Gajeel's hand in a crushing grip, though Natsu and Gray looked less concerned and simply sat with their arms folded.

"Only _one_ turkey?" Erza held up the large bird with one hand and tested its weight.

"There is another one already in the fridge." Jellal offered, with a vague gesture toward the kitchen.

"Very well." She continued her inspection, occasionally making a remark about something. "Alright, it seems that you all didn't do a terrible job."

"Was that a compliment?" Lucy muttered in Natsu's ear. He shrugged.

"I suppose all that is left is to decorate, and make sure everything is cooked to perfection." She lifted a bag of various decorations and thrust it towards Levy. "Team B will decorate." She announced with finality.

"Ah man!" Natsu whined.

"Um, maybe Levy and I should just…" Lucy gestured helplessly at the huge bag in Levy's hand. "I mean, sharp objects and Natsu don't really go hand-in-hand." A memory of Natsu trying to hang a mirror on her wall made her shudder.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed in offence.

"Hm. I suppose you're right." Erza considered. "Alright, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia will finish the decorating by this evening."

"Wait, today?" Lucy cut in. "I didn't mean-"

"No arguments," Erza pointed a stern finger her way. "Now, as for the rest of you, I suppose you're off the hook until tomorrow evening."

"Woohoo!" Natsu cheered.

"Except for Gajeel." Erza added. The iron dragon slayer scowled in response. "I will see you back here tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. Is that sufficient time?"

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled.

"Then you're all dismissed!" She banged her gauntleted hand down on the table like a gavel. "I'll see the rest of you back here tomorrow at six o'clock. And make sure you dress appropriately."

"What do you think she means by that?" Gray wondered when Erza had left the room.

"She probably means to actually WEAR clothes, you streaker!" Natsu gibed.

"Like you're one to talk, pyro!" Gray shot back.

"Enough!" Lucy gave them each a swift kick under the table.

"I do find you fairies to be rather entertaining." Jellal observed with a smirk.

"You're a fairy now, too, you know!" Lucy pointed out. He just shrugged.

"That makes everything even more amusing."

"You're a real piece of work, Jellal!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Give it a rest, all of you." Erza's commanding tone filled the large dining area. She pointed at Natsu, then Gray and Gajeel. "You three may leave. _Jellal_ ," she pointed her finger at him, but seemed to be having a difficult time coming up with something to say. Jellal raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes, Titania?"

"Y-You-just do whatever you want!" Then she stomped back out of the room. Jellal chuckled.

"Well, she doesn't have to tell me twice." Natsu stood to his feet and stretched. "Come on, Luce. Let's go get something to eat."

Lucy sighed. "Weren't you paying attention, Natsu? Levy, Juvia, and I have to stay and decorate."

"Oh, right. I forgot." He gave her a sheepish grin. She rolled her eyes, but stood up to kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye, Luce!"

"Well," Lucy turned to remaining group. "Let's get to work, ladies!"

* * *

 **A/N: AW, the sweet smell of cliffhangers in the morning! XD In my defense, I DID say this would be a three-shot. The next part will be the finale, no worries! Same deal as " _A Birthday Surprise_ ," for those of you who followed along with that one.**

* * *

 ** _ThatOneFriend-3_ : Thank you! It should be a lot cuter in part 3 when they all come together. Or, maybe it'll be a horrible disaster XD Also, it will be three parts total.**

 ** _midnightsky0612_ : I love all of these ships! XD And thank you!**

 ** _katiekat2001_ : Aww thanks! **


	3. The Dinner

**A Fairy Tail Thanksgiving**

 **Part 3: The Dinner**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

 **Beta'd By: _SamGreg_**

* * *

 _November 24, 8:15 A.M._

Erza pulled open the front door with a stormy look already in place. The man on the other side did everything he could to keep a straight face at her terrifying glower.

"You're late." She accused. He shrugged with indifference.

"I'm here." He strode passed her into the room. After another moment, she closed the door and followed him into the kitchen. Various cooking items were spread out on the counters, including the two huge turkeys that Team A had gotten from the market.

"First, we start with the turkeys." Erza announced. She pulled out two large pans, and slid one over to Gajeel, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. She grabbed a turkey and dropped it into Gajeel's pan before putting the other in hers. "Do you know how to cook a turkey?" She asked.

"Do I look like someone who has ever cooked a turkey?" He replied gruffly. He should have just avoided this whole ridiculous thing. The cooking, the dinner, the weird errands Erza dragged him along for. He should have just fled the city, or the country! Anything to get out of having to hang out with these fairies for three days.

"You'll learn." Erza already had various spices spread out before them, and made quick work showing Gajeel which ones to use, and how much of each to put in. Once that was done, they finished with the turkey prep, and then placed them in the pre-heated ovens to cook.

"That was kinda easy," he admitted.

"Cooking is really quite simple," Erza explained. "You just have to follow a recipe, step by step. Let's start on the pies." She started pulling out the ingredients and placing them on the counter.

"Uh, Red, didn't we just order six cakes?"

"What's your point?" She raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Just don't see how we're gonna eat all that food."

"Have you met Natsu?" She pointed out. He chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. What do we do first?"

"We have to make the dough." She showed him how to make a dough, and then let him knead it into the appropriate texture. Once the dough was formed into a large ball, she instructed Gajeel on how to roll it out. Rather than using a rolling pin, he used his own iron dragon arm. Erza shook her head in disapproval, but left him be to work on her own pie crust.

"Uh, I don't think this stuff is supposed to taste like this." Gajeel said. Erza's head snapped up to see the iron dragon slayer with flour on his face, and some coating the tips of his long black hair. She glowered at him while pointing the end of her rolling pin at him, somehow managing to make the seemingly harmless cooking tool look threatening.

"You are not supposed to eat the dough. Or wear it, for that matter. Do try and take this seriously." She waggled the rolling pin at him threateningly. Flour sprinkled to the floor around him as he held his hands up in defense.

"Are you scaring away the help?" Jellal's voice called from the doorway. He stood there with arms crossed over his bare chest, and a smirk on his lips.

"Who you calling 'help' Pretty Boy?!" Gajeel growled.

"I am not scaring anyone." Erza answered, ignoring Gajeel. "I'm teaching."

"I remember when you tried to teach me to make a pie," Jellal mused. "I think I still have a scar somewhere..."

" _Jellal_ ," Erza pointed in the direction he had come, eyes nearly red with rage. "Get out." He held his hands up in surrender.

"As you wish, Titania." He gave a bow, then walked casually back into the other room.

"I'm kinda curious about that scar," Gajeel remarked a moment later. Erza was back to rolling out her dough, and didn't look up at his comment.

"If you don't hurry up and roll, I will give you your own to match." She threatened. He chuckled and resumed his work.

"Fine, Red. You win."

* * *

 _5:30 P.M._

Lucy was putting the final touches on her make up when Natsu poked his head around the corner. His eyes scanned down her scarlet red dress slowly, eyebrows raised, lingering the longest on the slit down her right thigh and very pronounced cleavage. The gold heels she wore weren't especially tall, but they still gave her a few extra inches, and did wonderful things for her calves. A gold belt went around her slim waist, and her hair was pulled back into a half side pony tail with a scarlet ribbon tied around it. A gold star pendent rested just above her cleavage, which only drew more attention to the area. Natsu let out a whistle.

"Damn, you look hotter than a flame." His lips cocked up into a grin. Lucy snorted.

"You're not so bad yourself. Are you trying to copy me?" She gestured at the scarlet tie that hung loosely from his neck. He wore a simple black suit jacket and slacks, a white button-up shirt with a red tie, and black shoes. The black cuff around his left wrist was nearly hidden under the long sleeves of the jacket. "I don't think the scarf goes with the look, though." He still wore the white scaled scarf that Igneel had given him. It didn't exactly take away from the look, but it didn't help any, either. He shrugged, unconcerned.

"Like I care. Erza is lucky I dressed up at all! This thing is so lame!" He pulled at the already loose tie, making it slip farther down. Lucy giggled and stepped forward to help him out.

"So, it's Erza you want to impress, is it?" She began unwinding the knot Natsu had made in the tie, and doing it up correctly. Natsu scoffed at her comment.

"Ha. Like I care what that witch thinks! I just don't want her to kill me when I show up wearing normal clothes!"

"She would, too." Lucy laughed. Natsu's face went pale.

"Don't even joke about that, Luce!" He looked horrified, and for a moment she almost felt bad. But his expression was too pitiful. She giggled again and leaned forward to peck his lips.

"I'll protect you from the big bad Erza." She promised. He wrapped his arms around her waist before she could slip away and kissed her again.

"You gonna give her a Lucy Kick for me?" He grinned. She winked.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve…"

 **XxX**

"Gray, darling! We're going to be late!" Juvia called up the stairs. _He's worse than a girl sometimes_ , she thought. He took longer to get ready than she did, which was amusing seeing as he couldn't manage to keep his clothes on long enough for it to be worth all the effort.

Juvia admired her reflection in the full-length mirror as she waited for her darling to finish primping. She smoothed out the satiny fabric of her blue gown, which shimmered slightly with darker blue raindrop shaped jewels. The silver stilettos she wore were thin and tall, giving her an extra five inches of height. She twisted her head to make sure the soft curls she had painstakingly set in her hair were all intact. She looked like a falling raindrop. She gave her reflection a wink as footsteps sounded on the stairs. Gray trudged down the stairs, hands in the pockets of his dark jeans, a sapphire blue dress shirt with half the buttons still undone, and black dress shoes. His silver cross necklace was just visible underneath his shirt.

"Oh, you look dashing, my darling Gray!" Juvia's eyes popped with hearts. "Do you like my dress?" She gave a twirl. His eyes scanned over her dress.

"You look nice." He finally said, then smirked. "And we match." He gestured between their nearly identical blue coloring. Her eyes widened.

"It must be fate that brought us together!" She threw her arms around him and squeezed, hard. He grunted in pain.

"I don't-think it was fate." He choked out.

"We're so perfect together!" She squealed. Gray rolled his dark eyes, but he was smiling.

"Come on, Juvia. You don't want to make Erza mad, do you?"

She straightened. "No. Once was enough for me." She shuddered. Gray chuckled, then grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

 **XxX**

Levy had her nose stuck in a book as she finished getting ready. She held her book with one hand, and struggled to get her dress to zip with the other. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Levy spun toward the sound, her cheeks going red.

" _Gajeel_!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing in here?!"

"You've been trying to get that dress on for ten minutes already." He strode forward, ignoring the death glare she was giving him. She clutched the book to her chest, face going impossibly redder. "If you don't hurry up and put it on, I'm going to have to take it _OFF_." Levy gaped at his bold words.

"Gajeel!" She exclaimed again. He smirked at her reaction.

"Don't freak out, Shrimp, I was just messing with you." He rolled his eyes, then came around behind her. She stiffened when she felt his large hands on her bare back. He slowly zipped up the back of her black spaghetti strap dress. It barely fell to her knees, and was more revealing than she liked, but Lucy had insisted she would look great in it. So, she had grudgingly agreed to wear it. But she wasn't going to wear the tall stilettos Juvia had suggested for her. Instead, she wore black knee-high boots. Her blue locks were curled into simple waves, and held back by a silver headband that matched the belt around her waist, and the bangle around her wrist.

"D-Don't say things like that!" She spluttered. Once the dress was zipped, she spun around and cast an accusing glare on him, but it quickly faltered when she laid eyes on his suave attire. A charcoal gray suit jacket with matching pants, and an off-white undershirt with a light blue tie. His hair was slicked back on the top, while the rest fell down around his waist. His arrogant smirk faded as a blush colored his face.

"Um, so…" He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably and avoided eye contact. Levy felt a smile work its way onto her lips. She wrapped her arms around his back and laid her head against his chest.

"You look nice, Gajeel." She whispered. His heart hammered against his chest. Whereas moments ago he had been audaciously forward, he now just awkwardly patted her back.

"Yeah, you too, Shrimp. We should get going." He suggested, but he didn't pull from the embrace.

"In a minute." She wrapped her arms tighter around him. His heart beat louder in response.

"Okay," he murmured. "One minute."

 **XxX**

Erza was bustling about the house, getting everything ready for the big dinner. It was already half past five, so she had thirty minutes at most before people started to arrive, though if they were practical human beings they would arrive at least ten minutes early.

Erza wore a white apron over her midnight blue, knee length dress. Tall, silver heels with straps that wrapped around her ankles and half way up her calves, and a silver comb with blue sapphires sat in her hair, which was pulled back by a large black clip. And a silver charm bracelet with various sword charms hung delicately from her left wrist.

She was putting the finishing touches on all of the food Gajeel had helped her prepare earlier. Despite his claims, he had proved to be quite the fast learner, and a decent cook. Everything was set out on the long table: the two turkey's sat on either side, and were each surrounded by various food items. Pumpkin pie, apple pie, cherry pie, strawberry cake, cranberries, sweet potatoes with marshmallows perfectly browned on top. Salad, gravy boats, mashed potatoes, and a few other items, all spread out evenly across the large space. Erza surveyed the table then nodded with satisfaction, pulling off the white apron and folding it over her arm. She no longer needed its protection.

When she turned around to walk back into the kitchen, she found herself in Jellal's arms. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, catching her off guard. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sank into the kiss. She let out a long breath as his lips moved with hers. When his tongue slid into her mouth, and touched hers, she pulled back and punched him in the arm. She glowered up at him. His innocent expression said he knew nothing of her anger.

"I am a very busy woman, Jellal." She chastised him, shoving out of his embrace. He pouted dramatically. She glared fiercely. "Don't make me hurt you." She warned. He resisted the urge to laugh and gave a low bow.

"My apologies, Titania. How dare I attempt to kiss you on this special occasion."

"You're on thin ice, Jellal." She snapped then stomped out of the room. He grinned widely and fingered the item tucked away in his pocket. "Soon, my love…"

 **XxX**

 _6:30 P.M._

The couples were all gathered around Erza's dining room table, talking and laughing and sharing good company. Erza sat at the head of the table, acting as hostess, with Jellal to her left, and Gajeel to her right. Levy sat next to Gajeel, then Lucy and Natsu. Gray sat next to Jellal, with Juvia beside him. Despite everyone's earlier apprehensions, they were all having a good time. Natsu and Gajeel were competing for comedian of the night, making everyone at the table laugh wildly. When that was done, the girls took their turn and recounted embarrassing couple moments, which made their partners' blush furiously.

"Don't be embarrassed," Lucy whispered in Natsu's ear at one point. He was slumped in his chair, lip poking out in a comical pout. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, which only made him go even redder in the face. She giggled. "It was sweet, Natsu!"

"Yeah, well, you don't have to go telling everyone that I do stuff like that!" He hissed back at her, still pouting. "I'm gonna lose my rep!" She rolled her eyes and leaned away, listening as Erza told a particularly gruesome story that had nothing to do with the current topic.

"Where is Happy?" Juvia asked at one point. A few others looked in the Dragon Slayer's direction, apparently wondering the same thing.

"He went with Carla and Wendy to some Thanksgiving thing at Cait Shelter." Natsu said through a mouthful of turkey leg.

"Natsu, Cait Shelter wasn't real." Lucy reminded him. "It was all an elaborate illusion."

"Whatever, they went someplace." He stuffed more food into his mouth.

"Pass the gravy, Flame Brain," Gray barked out, gesturing at the gravy boat that Natsu was hording. The pinkette stuck his tongue out and pulled the boat closer to him.

"You don't have to be rude ALL the time, Natsu." Lucy sighed heavily and snatched the gravy from him, passing it across the table to a smug-faced Gray. "And neither do you!" She scolded the ice wizard.

"I can't believe no one invited _ME_ to Thanksgiving dinner!" A familiar voice suddenly pouted from the doorway. Eight sets of eyes bulged when they landed on the short, blonde girl.

" _Mavis?!_ " They all exclaimed at once. Mavis Vermillion, clad in a brown dress with a turkey on the skirt, brown and orange striped leggings, and bare feet, stood before them. Her blonde hair was pulled back into twin tails, with orange and brown ribbons tied around them. The group all looked around the table at one another, hoping someone knew what was going on.

"Master Mavis," Erza was the first to overcome her shock. "We duly apologize for our thoughtlessness. Please forgive us." She bowed her head slightly.

"Can ghosts even eat?" Natsu inquired. Mavis scrunched her face up like she might cry.

"Good going, Flame Brain." Gray shot him an accusing glare. "You made the First Master cry."

"I'm not... _Crying_." Mavis sniffled. "I have something in my eye!"

"Do you... Want to join us?" Lucy offered hesitantly. She was wondering the same thing as Natsu, though she had more tact than he did and so kept her thoughts to herself.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly!" She stood on her toes for a moment, face scrunched in thought. "Well... okay! If you insist!" She bounded over and took up a seat next to Juvia. "Ooh, cake!" She sliced a huge piece of the strawberry cake and stuck it onto a plate. Then stacked on three different slices of pies, and some sweet potatoes (rather, the marshmallows on top).

Someone coughed to hide a laugh. Someone else gagged.

"What?" Mavis looked around the deadly silent table. "Should I be watching my figure?" She patted her flat stomach for emphasis. Natsu snorted.

"Nah, I don't think that's gonna be a problem." He smirked, but Lucy gave him a kick under the table.

"Ow!" Gray exclaimed. Lucy smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, that was meant for Natsu."

"Don't worry, I've got this." Gray smile deviously.

 _THUD_.

"HEY!" Natsu dropped the turkey leg he'd been chewing on and jumped up onto his chair, his fist encased in flame. "You wanna fight, Frost Bite?!"

"Bring it on, Pyro!"

"Natsu," Lucy shook her head in exasperation.

"Darling, you're creating a scene..." Juvia glanced uneasily between Erza and Mavis. Erza appeared too busy eating her strawberry cake to notice the fight that was starting. And Mavis was now holding two flags in her hands that read GRAY and NATSU, and was waving them excitedly.

"Round one!" She hollered.

Gray took a handful of the cranberry sauce. "Iced cranberries!" The bloodied fruit turned to ice, which he then chucked at Natsu's face.

"Flame sauce!" Natsu threw the gravy boat at the flying cranberries. They collided and exploded in the middle of the table, splattering several of the gathered members.

"Oh, my..." Levy flicked sauce off her face. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. Gajeel patted her arm.

"Natsu!" Lucy squealed as the gravy just narrowly missed her. She glowered up at him, but he ignored her, too focused on his fight with Gray.

"Is that all you've got, Streaker?" Natsu sassed, sticking his tongue out at Gray, who responded with another ice attack. Natsu dodged this as well, flipping out of his chair and onto the floor. Lucy scooted away from him. Juvia did the same, moving her chair close to Mavis, who waved Natsu's flag a little higher.

"Round one: Natsu!" She cheered. At some point during the gravy boat explosion and Natsu jumping out of his chair, Mavis's outfit had changed into a cheerleading skirt and top, though it still held the same brown and orange striped pattern. "Round two!"

"All mine!" Natsu cried out. "Fire dragon flaming pie!" He chucked a piece of pumpkin pie at Gray, which caught fire as it soared across the table. Gray caught it in one hand, and it turned to ice before shattering before him. He yawned obnoxiously.

"Is that all you can do? How about some turkey icicles?"

"Say what?!" Natsu exclaimed, just as Gray sent cut up pieces of turkey, frozen into sharp shards of ice, flying toward his face.

"You're going to make Red angry..." Gajeel said casually, stuffing food into his mouth. Lucy, Levy, and Juvia all looked down the table where Erza sat, seemingly oblivious to all the drama unfolding before her.

"Is she really just eating cake?" Juvia wondered.

"Seriously?" Levy shook her head.

"Round two: Gray!" Mavis waved the GRAY flag more exuberantly before them. "Let's go for a tie breaker!"

"Ooh, a tie breaker." Jellal deadpanned. He was observing the chaos before him with indifference, head resting in his palm, occasionally tapping his face with a long finger as if calculating something. "The last slice of pumpkin pie says Natsu wins." His eyes flicked to Mavis.

"You're on!" Mavis pointed the Gray flag at him. "My calculations all point toward Gray's victory!"

"Your calculations are incorrect, Fairy Tactician." Jellal smirked.

Mavis stood on her toes and glowered at Jellal before pointing her flag toward Gray and abandoning the NATSU flag altogether. "GIVE ME A VICTORY, GRAY! There's pie on the line here!"

"What?!" Gray glanced over at her just as Natsu let out a breath of fire, which hit Gray right in the chest and sent him flying into the opposite wall.

"Yeah!" Natsu hooted. He jumped onto the table and snatched up the flag with his name, waving it victoriously.

"Now I'll never get the last slice of pie," Mavis sunk into her chair with a comical pout.

"And the Fairy Tactician fails again..." Jellal mused. Mavis harrumphed.

"What a mess..." Levy noted with a frown, looking over the once beautifully set-up table. Dishes were shattered, food spilled everywhere. It was a disaster.

"You can say that again." Lucy agreed, picking food out of her hair.

"I can't believe my darling Gray just lost..." Juvia sulked in her chair, a black cloud forming over her head.

"Everyone, sit down!" Erza announced abruptly. She stood up and banged a fist into the table, hard, making the food jump. Everyone quieted at once and looked over to where Erza stood seething. They all cowered. Except for Jellal who simply glanced up at her curiously. "I have an announcement." She proclaimed. Everyone waited for her to start screaming and yelling at them for making a mess of her beautiful Thanksgiving dinner. They waited for the reprimand that was sure to come. Instead, she sat back in her seat, calmly, and turned toward Jellal. He gave her a smile, but she remained stone-faced.

"Jellal," she began, tone serious.

"Yes, my love?" His pleased smile grew. Erza took a deep breath, then jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Jellal Fernandez, you are going to marry me."

A collective gasp filled the room. Her tone was commanding, suggesting that this wasn't a question, but rather an order. Gajeel and Natsu recovered first and both laughed boisterously. Lucy and Levy glanced at each other with wide, disbelieving eyes. Juvia and Gray looked too baffled for words. Jellal looked stunned as well, and gaped at Erza for a long moment.

Erza reached into her cleavage, making the guys at the table bury their faces, and the girls glare, and pulled out a velvet box, which she thrust into Jellal's hand.

"Here."

"Ooh, how romantic!" Mavis squealed, hearts in her eyes.

Jellal glanced between Erza and the velvet box.

"Open it." She murmured. He propped the box open, and then a smirk settled back onto his face. He raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"A sword?" He turned the box around so the others could see. A silver sword pendent with a red ruby in the hilt hung from a sturdy silver cord. She shrugged.

"Rings are overrated."

He snorted a laugh. "Right, as always, Erza." Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, much to the surprise of just about everyone.

"This is so beautiful!" Mavis wiped a tear from her eye.

"I will marry you, Erza." He said.

"G-Good." She stammered, cheeks red. "I mean, of course!"

Mavis giggled.

"This calls for a celebration!" She jumped to her feet.

"I thought this WAS a celebration?" Gajeel muttered. Levy elbowed him.

"Wait," Jellal called out as everyone began talking at once, congratulating the newly engaged couple. They all stopped talking, eager to hear what the quiet bluenette had to say. "Erza, I have something to say to you." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a nearly identical velvet box. Erza's eyes went wide, as did nearly every member at the table. They all leaned forward as one. The box gave a light creak as he opened it. A ring sat inside, platinum in color, with a sword-shaped diamond in the center. Four small, blue sapphire stones sat in the band, on either side of the sword. Erza's jaw dropped.

"I take it back," she breathed, gazing at the ring in awe. "Some rings aren't overrated." Jellal snorted.

"Good to know. So," he waggled the box in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

"I already asked _you_!" She accused.

"No, you told me I was going to marry you. This is me acting on that." He grinned. She glowered for a moment, but then her lips pulled up into a smile and she snatched the box from him to closer inspect the ring.

"Fine." She said at last. She pulled the ring out and slipped it onto her left ring finger, admiring the less than delicate piece of jewelry. "I rather like this ring."

Laughter filled the room.

"A scary ring for a scary woman." Natsu muttered. Lucy glared at him, but she had to wipe happy tears out of her eyes. "You're such a girl!" Natsu cackled at her. She made sure her foot was aimed at the right person this time, and kicked him in the shin. "Ow!"

"Meanie," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Weirdo," he mimicked her, and she laughed.

"Man, kill me if I ever act like that." Gray muttered, watching the couple across from him with a scowl.

"I would never do that to you, my darling!" Juvie hugged his arm and gazed up at him adoringly. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm so happy for them!" Levy said excitedly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, just don't go getting any funny ideas," Gajeel replied gruffly, face tinted a light pink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, frowning up at him. He avoided her eyes.

"It means, _I'm_ the one that's gonna do the asking, you got it?" He met her eyes, and she blushed scarlet. She nodded.

"O-Okay."

"Alright!" Erza called out loudly over the growing chatter. "It's time for fun!"

"Fun?" A few voices echoed.

"Let's have a dance party!" Mavis suggested.

"Let's not," Gajeel grumbled. Mavis stuck her tongue out at him.

"We're not having a dance party." Erza said. Then she smiled mischievously. "We're going to plan a Christmas party. Who wants to do Secret Santa?"

* * *

 **A/N: Disaster! Haha, but they still had fun, I think. I had to throw in a little bit of Mavis, because she is one of my favorite characters, and I don't see her too much in fanfics. She's awesome, though! XD I hope you all enjoyed this Thanksgiving special! Thank you so much for reading and following along! You guys are the best! See you next time!**

 **A/N 2: Thank you to my wonderful betareader SamGreg, who so efficiently read through and edited all three parts for me in record time! They are amazing! Cheers to you!**


End file.
